Winter seeds
by Belletiger BT
Summary: Au,Fem!Shun story. On the day she was separated from her brother, Shun was almost raped by a drunken man when a strange figure saves her. Years later, Shun didn’t expect to see her savior again, much less him being the God of the Underworld. HadesxFemShu


Winter seeds  
PROLOGUE  
By BelleigerBt and AngelofBeauty88

Summuary: Au, Fem!Shun story. On the day she was separated from her brother, Shun was almost raped by a drunken man when a strange figure saves her. Years later, Shun didn't expect to see her savior again, much less him being the God of the Underworld. Hades x Fem!Shun.

000

Shun was standing on the seaport, saying goodbye to her older brother. She was crying, and was afraid to never see her dearest older brother again. From what the other boys could explain, Death Queen Island was a very dangerous place. Ikki only smiled to his younger sister.

"There, there, Shun-chan. You don't have to worry about me." Ikki said to Shun, trying to make her stopping crying for him. "You know I'm a fighter. I will never be taken down by anyone."

"B-but, Nii-san, I heard where you going is a dangerous place, I am afraid to never see you again."

Ikki only hugged his younger sister. In deep inside, he also was worried about never seeing his sister again. Especially when he had heard of the possibility of Shun being adopted by an Italian couple. A part of him was happy for Shun being adopted by a true family but his other part was afraid that Shun would forget about having a true brother.

"Shun-chan, promised me something." Ikki looked at Shun's emerald eyes. "Promise me you will be strong for me and for yourself but never abandon the kindness and the purity you have. Can you do that, Shun-chan?"

"Y- Yeah, Nii-san. But you need make me a promise too." She sniffed. "Promise me that you will see me when you finish your training? No matter where I am?"

"I will, Shun-chan."

000

Shun watched Ikki's ship disappearing to the Horizon. The green haired girl refused to have more tears in her face. She needed to be stronger for her brother. She would keep the promise she made. Shun sighted as she leaves the seaport. She prayed that they would be reunited again.

Shun was walking by herself, going back to the orphanage. In three days she would meet the Italian couple that would adopt her. She wondered if she would go to Italy with them. Were they a nice couple? Did they have other children that she'd be able to play with? Would she be happy with her new family? Shun was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice it was getting dark, nor noticing that there was a shadow following her.

Then, Shun came out from her thought when she heard a notice behind her. She turned around and saw it was a man, holding a bottle in his hand. She didn't like the way the man was looking at her.

"Are you lost little girl?" He asked, "I can help you to find your way to home."

Shun knew there was something wicked in his man, and she didn't trust him. She ran off, away from that man. The man just chucked, he liked to play this game. Shun panted as she ran to get away from this man. She gasped when she noticed she had entered in a dead end. Then, she felt someone grabbing her. The drunken man smiled as he hit her against the wall. Tears fell from wide, frightened eyes as she struggled helplessly, when suddenly she heard the whoosh of a blade. She looked back and was shocked to see the head of her attacker roll across the floor. Before her was a shadowy figure, holding a sword.

"You're a disgrace to mortals." The shadow figure said to the now dead man. Shun's vison stared to get blurry as she felt strong arms holding her. "I've finally found you, Persephone." It was the last thing she heard before Shun lost consciousness.

000

Shun opened her eyes. She was back to her room in the orphanage. She had no idea how she returned there safely, the only thing she remembered was that man attacking her and then a shadowy figure saving her. Could be her savior had also brought her back to the orphanage? When she got up from the bed, she heard something falling in the ground. It was a silver pendant. Shun picked the pedant from the ground. Where had it come from? Could be from her savor? She noticed something was written on the pendant.

"Yours Ever" Was written on the pendant.

To be Continued …


End file.
